Permintaan Gaje
by Black Card
Summary: Fanfic yg berisi permintaan-permintaan gaje beberapa anggota Akatsuki. Warning: cerita gaje, aneh, menyimpang, jayus, OC, OOC & sangat diragukan kadar Humornya...
1. Chapter 1

~Permintaan Gaje~

Disclaimer: semua yg ada di fic ini bukan punyaku !!

Warning: cerita gaje, aneh, menyimpang, jayus, OC, OOC & sangat diragukan kadar Humornya

Chapter 1

-Kisame Story-

Di markas Akatsuki….

"Kisame senpai, Tobi boleh tanya" Kata Tobi

"silahkan asalkan gak berhubungan ama rahasia gue" Kata Kisame

"Kenapa senpai kok bentuknya kaya hiu dan bisa dapat Samehada?" Tanya Tobi

"Oh itu, gini critanya…." Kata Kisame

(Flashback mode: on)

Pada suatu hari dipantai kute, hidup seorang anak nelayan yang keseharianya bekerja sebagai pencari kerang. Sore hari ini dia mencari kerang di pantai kute

"Ini pantai apa tempat penampungan sampah, kok banyak botol-botol!" Kata Anak nelayan yg diketahui bernama Kisame

"Ya iyalah ini pantai masa TPA buktinya ada ikan disini" Kata seseorang

"Oh iya ya, tunggu siapa kamu kok ngomong ama aku?" Tanya Kisame

"Dasar katro, gue ini jin botol yang botolnya lo tendang-tendang!" Jawab orang itu

"Oh…" Kata Kisame

"WHAAAT!!" Teriak Kisame

"Gak usah lebay kale!, baiklah anda saya beri dua permintaan" Kata Jin botol

"Hm….hmm.. apa ya?" Kata Kisame kebingungan

"Minta aja foto Miyabi apa video bokep pasti gue turuti" Kata jin botol dengan tampang mesum

"Mesum lo, oh ya gue minta pedang kaya punyanya Ninja Ranger" Kata Kisame

"Baik sir" Kata Jin botol

Tiba-tiba muncul pedang gede yang dibalut perban dari tangan jin botol.

"Ini namanya Samehada" Kata Jin botol

"APAAN TUH PEDANG BERSISIK EMANGNYA IKAN?" Tanya Kisame

"Ngawur aja lo, ini pedang salah satu dari 7 pedang legenda yg diwariskan secara turun temurun!" Kata Jin botol

"Jelek banget nih pedang udah bersisik, punya mulut lagi!" Kata Kisame dengan muka jijai

"Enak aja lo gini-gini gue banyak yang mau, sorry ya gue gak level ama lo!" Kata Samehada

"Wait, jelek-jelek gitu lo bisa ngomong ya?" Tanya Kisame

"Ya iyalah apa gunanya gue punya mulut" Jawab Samehada dengan tatapan yg mengatakan 'lo goblok apa dudut sih' (Emang samehada punya mata?)

"Napa lo nantangin gue?" Tanya Kisame dengan tatapan yg mengatakan 'Ketimbang lo, ikan kena rabies apa ikan kena harpes'

"lo berani ama gue?" Samehada balas bertanya dengan tatapan yg mengatakan 'gak gue bukan ikan gue mahluk mars napa lo'

"Oh gitu berani lo ya" Jawab Kisame dengan tatapan yg mengatakan 'gak gue cuma kaget aja ada mahluk mars kaya ikan kena harpes'

Author berkata "Terjadilah pertengkaran antara orang goblok ama ikan kena harpes" – Author koid dipukul mental ampe matahari ama Kisame pake samehada-

"Woi kok lama ama sih, tinggal satu permintaan aja kok susah!" Kata Jin B5otol

"Hm..hm.. bentar gue lagi mikir" Kata Kisame yang udah selesai tengkar

(TIME SKIP) 5 tahun kemudian….

Inner Jin botol: 'nih orang lama amat sih masa 1 permintaan aja ampe lima taon'

"AHAA…" Kata Jin botol mendapatkan ide

Dengan sangat nistanya Jin botol ngedorong Kisame sampai jatuh ke laut.

"HIUUU" Kata Kisame kaget karena di dorong Jin botol ampe jatuh ke laut

"Permintaan anda saya kabulkan" Kata Jin botol

Tampak seorang manusia bertampang/berbentuk ikan Hiu keluar dari laut, yap sudah bisa diduga dia itu adalah Kisame.

(Flashback mode: off)

"Nah begitulah cerita gue bi, kenapa gue bisa jadi hiu ama ketemu Samehada!" Kata Kisame pada Tobi

"Oh gitu ya senpai, cuma gitu doang!" Kata Tobi

"Bukan gitu aja!" Kata Kisame

(Flashback mode: on)

"Woi lo apain gue?, kok gue berubah jadi hiu?" Tanya Kisame

"Sesuai permintaan anda yaitu 'HIU' bukan!" Jawab Jin botol

"Enak aja lo!!" Kata Kisame yg udah siap membunuh tuh jin

"Wait" Kata Jin botol

"Napa emang?" Tanya Kisame

"Sisik-sisik 66" Kata Samehada niruin iklan 'Djarum-jarum 76'

"'Membunuh dapat menyebabkan gangguan Kuntilanak, kesetanan, gila, dan intermezzo, stress, diceramahi ustadz hidan, paling parah adalah gangguan pada kehamilan" Kata Jin botol

"Haah.." Kata Kisame kebingungan

"Da.. da.." Kata Jin botol yg langsung ngibrit ke ujung dunia

"Kemana tuh Jin botol, datang tak diundang pulang ngibrit!" Kata Kisame

(Flashback mode: off)

"Dan begitulah ceritaku" Kata Kisame menutup cerita masa lalunya

"Aneh" Kata Akatsuki

~The End~

Nih fanfic keduaku, maap banget kalau aneh dan jayus banget karena saya gak pinter pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia.

Dan hanya pemberitahuan untuk yang baca atau minimal yg minatlah:

Fanfic ini saya bagi menjadi 2 chapter

Tiap chapter memiliki cerita sendiri

Terimakasih atas perhatian…-dibekep reader karena banyak omong-

"Mohon reviewnya para pembaca, dan hidup DJ!!" Kata Hidan pake toa masjid

"Oi gue bukan penganut aliran sesat lo!!" Kata Author

"Tampaklah Author yg badannya mirip Chouji tepar mengenaskan dengan badannya yg bengkak segede gajah karena sabitan sabit Hidan" Kata Narator

"Karena Author tepar, selesai sudah nih fanfic –Digaplok Author- eh salah, bersambung lah nih fanfic" Kata Narator


	2. Permintaan Lain

**~Permintaan Gaje~**

**Disclaimer: semua yg ada di fic ini bukan punyaku !!**

**Warning: cerita gaje, aneh, menyimpang, jayus, OC, OOC & sangat diragukan kadar Humornya**

**Chapter 2**

**-Permintaan Lain–**

"Pada suatu hari yg indah, di markas Akatsuki yg banyak kotoran sapi, kucing, belut, unta, hiu, buaya darat, lintah darat, dan banyak sekali hewan-hewan disana" kata Narator –Narator dicincang Akatsuki-.

"Kok aku yg dicincang, yang buat ceritakan Author?" Tanya Narator.

"Sorry gue salah ngasih cerita itu cerita adikku 'Pergi Kepeternakan Safari', nah ini yg bener!" Kata Author sambil nyengir nyerahin cerita yg Sebenarnya.

"Dan tampaklah Author yg tepar gara-gara digaplok pake samehada oleh Narator" kata Akatsuki.

-Back to the story-

Suatu hari yg indah di markas Akatsuki…

"Tobi anak baik, Tobi anak baik" kata Tobi.

"Jangan berisik deh un, guekan lagi sibuk!!" bentak Deidara.

"Sibuk apaan? perasaan senpai cuma buat sampah dunia deh" kata Tobi.

"Dan akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran antara mahluk goblok, dan mahluk banci/bencong/waria/tak berjenis kelamin" kata Narator –Author koid coz diledakin pake C4-.

"Kok aku sih? Bukannya harusnya Narator ya?" tanya Author.

"Naratornya udah ngibrit duluan, walau Narator tak ada Author pun jadi" jawab Deidara kalau Tobi sih nurut senpainya aja –Author pundung di WC-.

-Back to the story-

DUAAKK…

"Apa itu un?" tanya Deidara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Tobi.

"Mana senpai kok gak kelihatan?" tanya Tobi yg udah tengok kanan tengok kiri kaya orang nyontek pas UAN

"Ya..iyalah un, bendanya aja ada diatas kepala lo tepat un!!" jawab Deidara

"Iya ya senpai" kata Tobi dengan oonnya sambil meraba-raba kepalanya yg udah terdapat benda aneh.

"Tapi kok lebih mirip pup ya?" tanya Tobi sambil mengusap-usap benda itu.

BLAAAMMM….

Munculah mahluk aneh dari kepulan asap ledakan, kalau dibilang bentuknya mirip Author nih fanfic.

"Uhuk..uhuk, nama saya adalah Ann-chan jin pup yg ada di pup tadi" kata Ann-chan.

"Kagak ada yg nanya, wong itu tertulis di tanda pengenalmu kok un!!" kata Deidara nunjuk tanda pengenal yg dicantolkan di kerah baju.

"Oh gitu ya, kalau begitu saya akan menyampaikan tujuan saya kesini" kata Ann-chan.

"Ngomong 1 menit gratis. tapi setelah 1 menit, bayar Rp.100.000 per menit" kata Tobi niruin Kakuzu.

"Oh.." kata Ann-chan (Inner: Buset emang gue lagi telpon. Tarif telpon operator kartu gue aja gak semahal itu!).

"SAYA AKAN MENGABULKAN KEINGINAN ANDA MULAI DARI INGIN PUNYA BANYAK **UANG, **KETEMU **DORA**, **BONEKA** DIEGO, **KERTAS LIPAT** LIMITED EDITION, PARFUM **VENUS FLYTARP**, BERTEMU TITI **DJ**, **TANAH LIAT** LEGENDARIS, **PEIRCING** BARU, LENSA KONTAK **SARINGAN**, DAN SATWA **HIU**" teriak Ann-chan dengan kecepatan 1 detik/kata.

Yap, sudah dapat diduga seluruh anggota akatsuki langsung berkumpul mengitari Ann-chan. Dengan tatapan 'bener? Awas lo kalau bohong'

"Iya...iya.., tapi cuma tiga permintaan" jawab Ann-chan.

"Ooooh…" jawab Akatsuki.

"Karena aku yang liat dulu un, jadi aku dapat meminta pertama un!!" kata Deidara.

"Gak bisa karena Tobi anak baik jadi tobi yang pertama!!" kata Tobi nggak terima.

"Gak bisa gitu dong!!" kata anggota Akatsuki yang lain nggak terima.

"Akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran antara mahluk gaje n gak bentuk," kata Narator -digaplok akatsuki – (Narator pundung dipojokan sambil nyanyi 'mengapa aku yang selalu kena, tak pernah kah kalian berpikir digaplok itu sakit')

"Ya udah gini aja" kata Ann-chan sambil nunjuk Pein yang paling pojok.

"Dei, Dei, Dei tut(nunjuk Deidara) jendela pintu. Sapa habis kentut(nunjuk Konan) ditembak raja busuk(nunjuk zetsu), buka lemari isinya Tobi, Tobi-Tobi(nunjuk Tobi) orange pantatnya gosong" kata Ann-chan yang menunjuk berakhir pada Itachi.

"Sekarang, sebutin apa permintaanmu ?" tanya Ann-chan

"Apa ya ??" kata Itachi berpikir.

(TIME SKIP) 5 jam kemudian…

Karena kelamaan, Author nih fanfic menyuruh Jin pup untuk melakukan hal yang pernah dilakukan oleh Jin botol.

"Oi, yang kaya chapter 1" kata Author.

"Oke boss" kata Ann-chan

GEDEBUK..

"KUCING!!" kata Itachi

"OKEY" kata Ann-chan

"MEOW..MEOW.." kata Itachi

(penjelasan pada adegan GEDEBUK:

Ceritanya itachi itu ada disamping Ann-chan. Dengan sangat sengaja Ann-chan ngedorong Itachi, Itachi yang kaget reflek ngomong "KUCING!!". Dan dengan sangat nistanya Ann-chan mengabulkan kata-kata itu)

"Lho chi, lo kok ngomong kayak kucing?" Tanya Kisame

Karena insting kucingnya(Kucingkan suka makan ikan), jadi Itachi ngejar Kisame dan Kisame yang dikejar reflek lari menghindar dari Itachi pada akhirnya mereka malah kejar-kejaran kayak film-film India. Yang liat seneng aja soalnya lumayan dapat tontonan gratis, sementara Jin pup ketawa ngakak .

"Baiklah permintaan kedua" kata Jin pup.

"Aku" kata Kakuzu.

Yang lain cuma diem aja, karena kena tatapan ancaman uang dari Kakuzu yg mengatakan 'Jangan ada yg protes atau liat aja nanti'.

"Ya udah lo minta apa?" tanya Ann-chan

Kakuzu berkata "Gue minta..." tapi sebelum dia selesai ngomong, Itachi yang kejar-kejaran ama Kisame nyenggol Deidara, sementara Deidara yang kaget ngelempar C1, sedangkan C1nya meledak didepan Kakuzu, dan sialnya Kakuzu yg kaget dan teriak "UANG KEBAKAR".

"OKE!!" jawab Ann-chan bahagia.

Tampaklah berjibun uang kas Akatsuki dan uang-uang simpanan Kakuzu terbakar tepat didepan Kakuzu –Kakuzu fainted(tepar 100 tahun)-.

"HUAHAAA…HAAA…" tawa Ann-chan gaje.

"Baiklah perminta terakhir adalah Tobi" kata Ann-chan yg udah puas ketawa gaje.

"Hore!! Tobi dapet kesempatan" kata Tobi kegirangan.

"Oi tob, gunakan kesempatanmu sebaik mungkin un!!" kata Deidara ngancem sambil bawa C4nya.

"Liat aja tob, awas lo kalau sampai permintaan terakhir kita terbuang sia-sia!!" ancam Pein bersama tubuhnya yang lain.

"Iya..iya… senpai, Tobi udah siapin permintaan Tobi kok" kata Tobi.

"Apa permintaanmu ?" tanya Ann-chan.

"Tobi minta…" kata Tobi kebinguangan.

(Inner Pein: 'Ayo tobi, minta supaya Akatsuki tenar')

(Inner Deidara: 'Ayo minta supaya anggota Akatsuki memiliki rasa seni un')

(Inner yg lainnya: 'Ayo Tob berjuang' )

"Tobi minta……….." kata Tobi masih dalam kebingungan, yg lain malah gelisah + deg-degkan sendiri.

10 jam kemudian…..

"Tobi minta…." kata Tobi

"Ayo cepet, dasar dudut!!" bentak yg lain udah gak sabar.

"Tobi minta…." kata Tobi

"Tobi minta permen lollipop" kata Tobi –anggota Akatsuki syock kesamber petir yg tiba-tiba muncul-. Sementara Ann-chan ketawa guling-guling dan langsung ngabulin permintaannya Tobi.

"Hore lollipop!!" teriak Tobi kegirangan

"TOOBIII !!!" teriak anggota Akatsuki yg lain udah siap ngebunuh.

Seperti kata pepetah 'datang tak diundang, pulang ngibrit' dan Ann-chan pun udah ngibrit ke bioskop mau liat 'NEW MOON'.

~The End~

Maafkan saya bila masih ada **banyak** mistype, karena Author ngetik nih chapter berlomba-lomba ama waktu.

(My Brother:"Ngomong aja kalau charger laptopmu rusak")

Dan saya mohon maaf bila chapter terakhir yang paling jayus, gaje dan aneh karena saya bukan Stephenie Meyer.

Sekedar pemberitahuan aja karakter yg namanya Ann-chan itu kuambil dari nama pennameku.

"Mohon atas reviewnya.." kata Author

"Flame diterima asal gak peedes banget" kata orang lewat


End file.
